The Spirits, the Special, the Humans and Shido
by Zephyr the Void King
Summary: (Shido X Tohka X Origami and Kurumi X OC) NO YOSHINO and Nice Kurumi After Tohka appeared, no other spirits have shown up, even though he met Origami. The two have shared Shido and Shido is fine with that. But, what if we put a new spirit and a special human into Shido's life? Also with some sort of looming threat?


**Before I start this, Kurumi is nice and NO YOSHINO!**

_The Spirits, the Special, the Humans and Shido_

_I: The New Additions_

_Shido POV_

It was your average day at Raizen High School. Homeroom a ruckus, Tohka and Origami arguing, me hoping I don't go deaf and Okamine, our teacher, trying to get our attention. She's been trying to get our attention for 10 minutes. She sighs then gets this devious face. She digs through her purse and pulls out... a pistol! She aims it up in the ceiling and shoots. it turned out to be a blank, but the bang got everyone's attention. Everyone turns to face Okamine and she smiles.

"Now that I _finally_ got your attention, I have something important to say. Today, we will get a new student. This student will need someone to show her around. Now, will-." That is as far as she got since the door suddenly opened and this beautiful looking girl, around my age, enters the class room. She's wearing our school uniform with a blue skirt and her long black hair covers her left eye. While her right eye, displays a pure red iris.

(Look on my bio for the URL of the girl's appearance)

She smiles when she steps in front of our board.

"Hello," she greets, " I am Kurumi Tokisaki and I'm the new kid here. If you must know, I am a Spirit. But don't worry, I don't hurt. It's only for self defense." She then puts up this cute, yet innocent looking face.

That got caught my attention. _A Spirit? _Apparently, Tohka and Origami heard what I heard and looked at each other, then me. I nod. This is another Spirit I'd have to contain. Then, Kurumi starts to speak, "Also, I need to ask you all a favor. Since I'm new here, I don't know my way around, I need someone to show me around the school. I'm sorry to take your time, but I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Then, Hidoshi (I know that's not the real name of the guy that was talking to Shido at the beginning in episode 1, but I'm changing his name) suddenly rose, saying,

"I'll do it!" Kurumi smiles and says, "No thanks. I have someone specific in my mind to ask." She said as she started walking towards... me. "Would you mind?" she asked me, "Shido... right?" I snap out of my thoughts and say, "Sure. Not a problem." She smiles to me in gratitude, "Thank you, Shido." She then took an empty seat that was right in front of me. How had she known my name? I've never seen her. The bell rang and class had begun.

_Approx. 47 minutes later..._

1st period had ended 2 minutes ago and I was excused from my morning classes to give Kurumi the tour. I had first taken her to the cafeteria, since lunch period was coming soon. After a few minutes, I had asked her, on our way to the cafeteria,

"Hey Kurumi, what did you mean by 'Spirit' back at homeroom?" She then faces me with another innocent looking smile. "Shido, Shido, Shido. Don't play dumb with me. I know that you know about Spirits so you don't have to hide." I took a step back in surprise and asked, "H-how? How do you know?" She answers, "I have my ways." Deciding to drop the subject, I changed the subject. "Hey Kurumi," she faces and motions for me to continue. "I have a new neighbor moving into the house right next to me. Me and a couple of other people are going to do a welcome party. Would you want to join?" She nods. "Sure. I need to know make friends here and a welcome party would just do that. I'll need your phone number so we can keep in contact." I nod and take out my phone. She follows suit and we exchange numbers.

I put my phone away and tell Kurumi, "Let's continue our tour." I walk away and start directing her some rooms and all that good stuff, while she is following me.

_Around 3:20 PM..._

I'm in front of my house with Kotori, Tohka, Origami and Kurumi, waiting for our new neighbor. I was able to get in touch with him and his name is Nico Takeshi. Japanese mother and Italian father. He is my age and he was born in Japan, but lived in Italy with his father for almost 7 years. His dad died and his will left a ridiculous amount of money (an equivalent of about 56 million USD). He decided to move into a quiet area that's not too big, yet not too small. he said that he'd come around now... Tohka ask me, impatiently, "When is the neighbor coming? I want to eat the food we made!" Kotori replies, "Just wait a bit, he'll come soon." We then see a moving van approach us and stop at the house right next to us. A man came out, waving at us. He was wearing a black jacket with some red stripes at the side of his body and some on his sleeves and gray fur on his hood. His black hair was kinda spiky and with his black and red headphones, it matched his jacket, blackish-grayish shirt and jeans. **(Look on my bio for the appearance.) **He came towards me and said,

"Shido, right? It's finally nice to meet you. I'm Nico Takeshi, your new neighbor." He puts out his hand and I give him a formal handshake. I reply, "Same here, Nico." He notices all of the girls with me and smirks, "The player type, now aren't we?" I grin and scratch the back of my head. "Well..." I start, but Origami comes in and saves the day by introducing herself.

"I am Origami Tobiichi." Next was Tohka.

"Hi Nico. I'm Tohka. Tohka Yatogami." Third up was Kotori.

"Hey Takeshi. I'm Kotori Itsuka. Shido's lil' sis." Up last was a blushing Kurumi. _Weird..._

"H-h-hey. I'm Kurumi Tokisaki." Nico smiles at all of us. "Charmed. Well... Do any of you know where a school called Raizen High is?" We all nod. "Yea," I reply, "We all go there." He grins, "Then I'll see you there. But first, I have a serious matter to talk about." his morphs into a face of seriousness, one that is emotionless. "I know that all of you know what a Spirit is." That caught us by surprise. _This is the second person who knows!_ He continues, "But... I have Spirit powers, even though I am human. It's weird though... In the back of my head, there's someone who names itself Alcor. He claims to be remains of a Divine Spirit and has chosen to rest within my body. He was said to control two items that are in EVERYTHING. Atoms and molecules." To demonstrate his point, there was a wooden chair nearby. He looks at it and the chair starts levitating. He opens his hand and starts slowly closing it into a fist. As he closes, the chair is being slowly compacted with unimaginable force. One form by one, it continues until nothing is there. I look at him, horrified. Kotori then suggests, "Hey Nico, we made a 'welcome here' party in Shido's house. Come inside." Everyone nods their heads and follows Kotori into my house. _This guy is human, a male and yet... has Spirit powers... What the hell is going on?_


End file.
